


Divine Experience

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: This had been Beau’s idea.I want your whole hand in me.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Divine Experience

“Fucking fuck fuck!” Beau squirmed and grabbed desperately at the bedsheets.

Yasha froze and looked up at her in concern. “Is this too much?”

“No, fuck no, it’s perfect.” Beau looked down at her. On her face was an awed expression, like she was having a divine experience that was close to overwhelming.

They were on their bed. They were both naked. Their clothes were scattered around the room having been discarded without care in their urgency to be rid of them. Beau was on her back with Yasha down between her spread legs. Yasha had the four fingers of her right hand buried deep in Beau’s cunt.

This had been Beau’s idea. _I want your whole hand in me._

Yasha hasn’t really been sure it was possible, but the idea had instantly taken hold in her mind. It sounded incredibly hot. It sounded like a wild fantasy. If it was what Beau wanted she was willing to try.

Still looking up at her beloved Yasha used her thumb to stroke feather-light over Beau’s clit. Beau's eyes widened and her hips twitched. Yasha felt a tightening around her fingers.

Beau bit her bottom lip as she took in a long breath through her nose.

Beau was wet, her natural slick mixed with some of Brenatto's Luxury Lubricant. The lube was a creation of Yuza's that Veth has assured her was entirely sex-safe and would help “get almost anything in any hole". Yasha had decided not to press for any details on that claim.

Yasha brushed her thumb over Beau’s clit again and got a similar reaction. She wriggled her fingers deeper, as deep as they could go. When she put her thumb to Beau’s clit this time she lingered, moving her thumb slightly side to side.

Beau moaned. It was sweet music to Yasha’s ears. After a few seconds of the teasing Beau bucked her hips seeking more.

“Do you want more inside or more here?” Yasha asked and pressed a bit harder on Beau’s clit.

“Both, please both.” There was a quiver of aching need in Beau’s voice. This was a side of Beau few people got to see. Beau was confident, snarky and emotionally shielded from the world. Only in private moments like this was she so open.

Yasha drew her fingers back a little and used her other hand to generously apply more lubricant.

“Tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

“I will,” Beau promised.

Hand wet with Beau and the lubricant Yasha tucked her thumb in and pressed gently forward. Her eyes flicked between the incredible sight of her fingers going back inside Beau and the equally arousing expressions on Beau’s face. She watched for any sign of hurt or discomfort but none came.

Slow, but steady, Yasha eased more and more inside. With her free thumb she slowly rubbed Beau’s clit in small circles. She kissed the inside of Beau’s thigh.

“Almost there,” Yasha said, low and revenant.

“Keep going.”

It seemed too much. It seemed impossible and strange and yet it was really happening. Yasha's gaze was now focused on her hand going inside. Beau was so tight around her and yet stretched to accommodate Yasha’s continued advance.

And then her hand was fully inside.

“My hand is inside you,” Yasha said. “That is amazing, how does it feel?”

“Full. Really full. But really fucking good too.”

Yasha didn’t think she’d ever been this turned on in her life. She had slowed her circling of Beau’s clit way down, not wanting to overwhelm her with sensation.

“Keep still or move?”

“Maybe try moving a little.”

With the greatest of care Yasha turned her wrist side to side.

Beau slapped her hand on the mattress. “Like that. Faster.”

Yasha twisted her hand back and forth, Beau rolled her hips to match the motion. Yasha upped the pace on Beau’s clit again.

When she came Beau was loud. Yasha felt her squeeze hard around her hand.

Looking up at her breathless beautiful girlfriend Yasha knew this wouldn’t be the last time she had her hand inside her. This was something that would be included in their sex lives for a long time to come.

“Okay, give me a minute,” Beau sighed blissfully. “Then can I try put my hand in you?”

Yasha nodded. She could think of nothing she wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Kinktober prompt "Fisting"


End file.
